mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Gracie Aquaseela
Gracie Aquaseela, who refers to herself as Gracie Grace (and forces her servants to call her Goddess, High Priest, '''and '''ma'am among others) is a shopkeeper-disguised criminal diagnosed with an extreme version of borderline personality disorder (she is the only known person with this diagnosis). She is one of few people in Mushroom World who practice slavery, though the fact that she does this is unknown to many. Gracie was born September 1981 in the small town of Smashville and immediately became obsessed with fashion as a child. When she began to show tendencies towards violence, Gracie's parents abandoned her. Entering the Fashion Business At the age of 18, Gracie applied for a job at the Able Sisters, owned by her "heroes." She got the job due to her devotion to fashion and loyalty to customers. That all changed when she attacked a customer and began to punch him at random. Not long after, Gracie was fired and sent to jail for a short period of time. This prison experience made Gracie even more disturbed and angry. When she was released from jail 4 months later, she started her own shop GracieGrace. Due to the extremely high prices (ranging from 1,000,000 to even 9,999,999,999 Bells), almost no one came to the shop. Insulted by this, Gracie decided to join forces with Timmy and Tommy Nook in hopes that their super popular store, T&T Emporium would give her more fame. She opened shop on the second floor yet still continued the trend of high prices. Some critics said, "Gracie just doesn't get it. She had plenty of fame (mostly from her crimes a year ago) but her outrageous costs will not keep us coming back." This was the last straw for Gracie. In a last ditch effort, whenever someone came into her store, she locked all the doors and forced them to buy something. When a strong-willed woman was locked in the store, Gracie demanded she buy an item or she would kill her family. When the woman refused, Gracie shot her. Hiding Out Realizing what she had done, Gracie abandoned Main Street and secretly built an underground hideout in the village part of Smashville. Whenever someone accidentally stumbled upon her hideout, Gracie captured them and forced them to become her slave. Some of Gracie's Servants' activities included constant massages at any time, shooting other slaves for her enjoyment, and making clothes in a one minute time limit for her to wear. She also demanded her servants constantly steal money from other citizens of Smashville. Many that became Gracie's Servant never stopped or were killed in the process. She pushed them hard and demanded they call her royalty and even a goddess. At one point, Gracie began holding competitions for all of her slaves in a death match arena. Most of the slaves didn't wish to kill each other so Gracie usually had to do the deed herself. During these competitions, Gracie would play music that didn't fit the situation including circus soundtracks and even a rendition of the Jeopardy theme song. Her hideout was soon discovered by Assassin Connor Kenway who was forced to compete in one of these competitions. He barely escaped with his life. When he attempted to tell Copper and Booker, the local policemen about the situation, they didn't believe a thing. At that time, almost everyone believed Gracie to be either run out of town or dead. Back in the Spotlight Soon after Connor's encounter, Gracie revealed herself to the public, claiming "she was rethinking business issues" and was ready to be welcomed back into Smashville. Many were concerned due to her checkered past but others thought she should be given a second chance. Unbeknownst to many customers, Gracie still continued her slavery process and regularly captured visitors to her store. She had yet another run-in with Connor but this time, she was on the losing side. Gracie's Servants turned against her and actually helped Connor take her down. Unfortunately, some servants remained loyal to her, as they believed if they fought her, their families would be endangered. Copper and Booker still did not believe anything about Gracie. One day, Gracie made a visit to Connor's house and randomly bought his shower after getting a lease from Tom Nook. While Connor attempted to tell the mayor of this situation, Gracie bedazzled her name everywhere and almost attempted to set up shop in the house. This time, though, Gracie was arrested by Copper and Booker. She was able to convince one of her still-loyal servants to bail her out and she managed to set up shop at T&T Emporium once more. In July 2015, the Arkham Knight arrived in Smashville and began burning select shops on Main Street, including T&T Emporium. Anju Diana (Connor's wife) rescued Gracie from the fire though the giraffe still did not change her violent ways. On the Run With Connor finally being able to convince the mayor and Copper and Booker about the Gracie situation, the fashionista fled, along with several servants. Though most of her activities were unknown at this time, she did manage to gain access into Wayne Manor, pretending she was "Scottish Lord Laureano Rogers." Though Bruce Wayne didn't let her take a thing, she managed to steal an extremely valuable plate. She was chased across Gotham City by Jason Todd but managed to escape on a flying chariot. Gracie was eventually found by Jason and severely injured and beaten, nearly to death until Bruce Wayne stepped in and stopped the act. She was sent to the GCPD infirmary and later the lockup after the event. Category:Animal Crossing characters Category:Criminal Category:Giraffes